


Колыбельная для Баки

by WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, драбблы G-PG-13, старбакс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>старинная книга знахаря Ваканды лежит у него в сумке вот уже пару недель. Сморщенный столетний колдун дал ее на время, едва взглянув Стиву в глаза</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колыбельная для Баки

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: смерть персонажа, использована идея Чака Паланика

Стив привыкает ко многому. Он привыкает к тому, что с ним почти никто не спорит вот уже месяц. К тому, что весь этот проклятый месяц в Ваканде льют дожди. К тому, что Баки спит и вряд ли уже проснется. Смирился ли Стив с этим? Он бы, может, и смирился, да вот только не умеет, не научили. Говорил же Баки: «Не копайтесь в моей дурной голове, там сам черт ногу сломит», но Стив не поверил. Он и сейчас в это не верит. Заходит в его комнату по сто раз на дню, разговаривает, пытается растормошить. Напрасно все это, наверное, но Стив упрямо садится возле кровати с резной спинкой и говорит, говорит, говорит.

О том, что Бруклин та еще дыра и что нужно подумать о переезде в Вашингтон. О том, что небо над Вакандой стало свинцового цвета. Словно кто-то решил, что в их жизни недостаточно свинца, и подговорил природу поработать над мрачностью антуража. О том, что здесь самые лучшие в мире врачи и они обязательно помогут. Может быть, завтра, а может, уже и сегодня — нужно просто немного подождать.

Стив не смотрит на Баки. Зачем? Он может по памяти нарисовать его губы, глаза, брови, скулы. Он и рисует. Иногда сидя напротив окна, а иногда — забиваясь в угол, и тогда штриховка не ложится на лист, потому что на местами влажной бумаге рисовать невозможно. Эти рисунки Стив выкидывает сразу. Ведь когда Баки проснется, то поднимет его на смех. 

— Рыдал как девчонка? — спросит он, и возле уголков глаз появятся морщинки-лучики. Еще не улыбка — её предвестники.

— Понапридумывал, — буркнет в ответ Стив, зная, что уличить его не получится. Нет доказательств.

Стива обходят стороной. Несколько раз его останавливает врач и начинает разговор о том, что нужно что-то решать с пациентом, но Стив упрямо стискивает зубы и отворачивается. Баки сильный, он супер-солдат, он справится. И не в такие передряги попадал, выкарабкается. Вот только у окружающих их людей застыло такое сочувствие в глазах, что хочется взвыть, будто ты волк, лапа твоя в капкане и выбиты зубы. Не перегрызть, не уйти. И Стив воет — там, в тишине комнаты, вжимаясь лицом в подушку и надеясь, что когда Баки проснется, он этого помнить не будет. 

— Надо что-то решать, — говорит этим утром старенький врач, закончив осмотр. — Ваш друг в себя не придет, надежды нет. Хотите мучать его — надейтесь. Хотите, чтобы ему было хорошо, — отпустите.

И Стив срывается. Он выталкивает старика за дверь, щелкает задвижкой замка и медленно идет к Баки. 

Шаг — не смей умирать, не было команды, солдат. 

Второй — проснись, чертов сукин сын, ты же можешь, ты все можешь. 

Третий — что же мне делать, Бак? Что делать?

Стив чувствует, как высыхают слезы. Наверное, навсегда, думает он. Наверное, пора.

Старинная книга знахаря Ваканды лежит у него в сумке вот уже пару недель. Сморщенный столетний колдун дал ее на время, едва взглянув Стиву в глаза. Да, Капитан Америка, символ здравомыслия, ходил к колдуну, потому что никаких ограничений не существует, когда идешь к своей цели. Так говорит Баки.

Стив не понял ни слова из того, что сказал ему колдун, да тот и не настаивал. Положил какую-то веточку между страниц, подошел и провел горячей ладонью по лицу, как будто закрывая глаза. А затем взял на руки сучковатое полено и прижал его к груди, укачивая словно младенца, напевая в такт. 

— Колыбельная? — вдруг догадался Стив.

И старик кивнул, улыбнулся, а в его глазах промелькнуло то самое выражение, которое Стив чуял, как гончая — дичь. Сочувствие.

— Это плохая магия, — говорит медсестра, раскладывая утренние лекарства на прикроватном столике. — Это на смерть.

И Стиву становится холодно, а потом жарко, а потом — все равно. Все равно и спокойно, будто он знает: пригодится. Нужно изучить, понять, как пользоваться, ведь это самая что ни на есть обыкновенная инструкция.

Звуки сначала не поддаются, комкаются в неприученном к пению горле, спотыкаются, теряют смысл, но Стив поет.  
Учится петь.

— Напейся, — сказала бы Наташа, увидь она его сидящим по-турецки на полу. Но Символы не напиваются, не имеют права.

Небо все так же плачет дождем, не меняя цвет. Листья тяжелеют от влаги, оконное стекло показывает размытую неприглядную картинку, а Баки спит.

— Я проведу тебя, — говорит Стив, беря его за руку. — Мы ведь ни во что не верим, правда? Тогда просто слушай меня. 

И он поет, думая о том, что в Бруклине сейчас люди спешат, суетятся, не успевают, опаздывают. 

Ох уж этот Бруклин — город вечно никуда не успевающих людей. Людей, которые вспоминают о своих героях, только когда их маленький уютный мирок дает трещину и из нее начинает сочиться благополучие, падая тягучими каплями на землю, впитываясь, исчезая. Стив поет и думает, что можно было бы обойтись и пулей в висок, но тогда прервется их связь — она уйдет вместе с холодным металлом. Никто не должен умирать в одиночестве, каждому нужен проводник.

Он выговаривает последнее слово, закрывает книгу и убирает ее в сумку, шепнув скупое: «Увидимся».

— Напейся, — сказала бы Наташа. Но Символы не напиваются, не имеют права.


End file.
